Childish and In Love
by Ne0nAbyss
Summary: Near x Mello One-Shot


I sat alone in my office in complete silence. I looked as if I was a helpless child playing the big bad boss in daddy's chair while he was gone but, truthfully, I was the big bad boss. Since Kira was killed and L was murdered I had nothing to do with my spare time but sit alone in the quiet, empty, modern looking office room playing with my dice, I almost wanted Kira to be alive again so that I can FINALLY have something to do, but we all knew that was impossible.

"Sir, sir! You can't go in there"

"Oh shut up will you?"

_Mello…after all this time you've returned _

I sat back in my chair, in such a way that I looked like a monkey, as Mello barged into my office. I smirked as he wore he usual outfit that looked so amazing on his body. Wait. What am I thinking?! I'm not gay! Or am I..?

_I mean ever since we were younger, I've always looked at Mello and all this time I seem to get hard when he's around…_

"Hello?! N?" Mello was snapping his fingers in my face trying to get my attention; I assumed he must've been trying for a while because he looked a little pissed.

"Yeah, sorry Mello" He plopped down on my desk and looked at me, his eyes were so amazing and his sweet chocolate aroma for some reason aroused me so much. Mello looked confused as I tried crossing my legs and poked my chest

"Hey is something wrong N?" I looked at him blushing

"Yeah, Mello…what does it mean when every time a guy is around you get dirty thoughts and you seem to _like _them" Mello looked surprised at my question then chuckled.

"Well, I guess that means you're gay" My pale skin got even paler "Mello, can I kiss you? Just to check."

Mello got a little closer to where I could smell the chocolate on his breath; I leaned in and met my lips to his. At first it was just our lips touching, but when I realized that I liked it I actually _kissed _Mello. Mello put his hand in my white hair and kissed me deeper; soon I was in his lap looking into the most gorgeous eyes I'd ever seen.

"Wow…N…You taste amazing" Mello was panting and I could feel the slight boner in his pants, reaching down I traced my finger up and down the bulge looking amazed. Mello's grip tightened and he was letting out small moans as my finger poked at him in different spots.

"Mello, I think I like you. I feel so odd around you" when I let my guard down Mello grabbed my boner through my pants earning a loud pleasured moan from my lips. "Mm, I like you too N. That's actually why I came to see you"

I kissed him then pulled away "I…I want you to be mine"

"I will N"

"I will N" as I said this his eyes lit up, although small and childish I really liked him, call me a pedophile if you wish but nothing could keep me from him now. I was his and I wasn't leaving his side. Noticing N not paying attention I pinned him down.

"N-kun I wanna have _fun_" N looked at me shocked and nervous "Don't worry I will be gentle"

I began to undress myself, as well as N then I kissed down his body until I came to it; for a child he was pretty big.

"Go ahead" I heard him prop himself up as I slipped it into my mouth and began sucking~

_So this is what it's like to finally be with near, it's much more exciting than I had envisioned. _

"Mello!" I felt his warm cum slide down my throat as he screamed my name. Soon he was soft again and I stood up.

"Near, you're so amazing" I caressed his cheek as I held the sleepy boy in my arms then slowly drifted to sleep humming to my new boyfriend.

I woke up to the unraveling of a chocolate bar and looked up to see Mello eating chocolate

_So it wasn't a dream at all._

"Oh, I'm sorry. Did I wake you?" I nodded sleepily and sat up yawning

Mello kissed my head as an apology and I noticed he wore only boxers now. I was still naked.

"I left you without clothes since you were sleeping so peacefully" I nodded slightly and dressed.

"N! We just got word of a new Kira!" My assistant turned on the television and sure enough, there was _his _mark.

"Bout time, Mello I'd like if you'd be my permanent boyfriend and new partner"

"Gladly" He slipped on his clothes and wrapped an arm around me. Let the games begin.


End file.
